Life Unexpected
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Nikita thought that once Division was taken care of, her life was going to be a piece of cake. Boy was she wrong. She just got thrown one of life's curve balls.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: 1) Set two years after the season 2 finale. Division is good, not evil with Ryan, Nikita and Michael running it.**

**2) Cassandra and Max are not in an isolated location. They're in London.  
**

**3) Alex and Sean are dating, as are Birkhoff and Sonya.  
**

**4)I don't own Nikita. I wish I did.  
**

**5) This idea popped into my head a few hours ago, and I just ran with it. Let me know what you think :)  
**

* * *

Something felt...different. Not good, not bad, just different. Like something life altering was about to happen. Nikita couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but she certainly felt something. And the not-knowing aspect of everything was killing her.

"Maybe you're about to win the lottery." Alex suggested, playfully.

"Why would I need to win the lottery? I have you and Birkhoff."

"I'm cutting you off." Alex said. "You spend way too much money."

Nikita poked at the cranberry walnut salad in front of her. "Sorry mom."

"Do you have a bad feeling?" Alex asked. "Like the world is coming to an end?"

Nikita shook her head. Ever since bad Division was destroyed and good Division was created two years ago, Nikita's life had been pretty calm.

"It's not a bad feeling." Nikita replied.

"Then something good is coming your way, Nikita." Alex thought, optimistically. "Be more alert. Look for pennies, and four-leaf clovers."

Nikita got a whiff of the air, and gagged. "Ugh!"

"What's the matter?"

"I feel nauseous."

Alex frowned. "Did you eat something bad?"

"I ate oatmeal for breakfast and now I'm eating this salad." Nikita pointed to the burger in Alex's hand. "I'm willing to bet it's the smell of that poor animal you're eating that's making me sick."

"Nikita, I know you want us all to be vegetarians, but trying to convince me that my perfectly normal burger is making you sick, is pushing it."

"Well, what else can it be?"

Alex shrugged, "You could just have a stomach bug, or food poisoning."

Nikita scoffed, "No. I don't get sick. I have an amazing immune system."

"You can still get food poisoning, even if you're a healthy person."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I usually am."

* * *

"Nikita." Michael called out to his girlfriend, in a slightly frustrated voice. He walked into the living room and saw his girlfriend hunched over her laptop, papers scattered around her.

"Michael." Nikita called back.

"It's getting late." Michael pointed out. "And you're still working."

"I'm just going over a few recruit files. A new girl, Miranda isn't having the easiest time adjusting. I'll be done in a few minutes."

Michael smiled at Nikita. He loved her and her dedication to Division. She took her job as resident counselor to recruits very seriously.

Michael sat down next to Nikita on their tan couch. "You can deal with Miranda later."

"Or I could see why she tried to kick Owen's ass right now, and not worry about it later."

Michael kissed Nikita's forehead and closed her laptop, "Alex told me you weren't feeling good. Maybe you should get some rest."

"It's just food poisoning. I'll survive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What else would it be, Michael?"

Michael shrugged, "Who knows? A million things could be wrong with you."

"Wow, babe." Nikita replied, sarcastically. "Thanks for the positivity."

"Promise me that you'll go to the doctor."

"Michael-"

"Promise me." Michael ordered, firmly.

"Ok. I'll go to the doctor."

"Thank you."

Nikita laid her head on Michael's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Max called earlier." Nikita said.

"I know. He wanted to tell me about his report card. He told me he has the highest reading level in his grade."

Nikita smiled, "Aw, I'll have to call and congratulate him myself."

"I already promised him a trip to the aquarium for when he gets out here."

"I was thinking we could go to the zoo."

"Last time we took him to the zoo, you almost shot a security guard." Michael reminded her.

"He looked suspicious to me."

"You're just a little too trigger happy, sometimes."

"Now that there are no more bad guys to go after, my mind sort-of creates villains."

Michael chuckled, "Well since we're banned from the zoo, we'll have to stick to the aquarium."

"You're no fun."

* * *

Nikita looked around the small examination room, nervously. Something about hospitals rubbed her the wrong way.

She heard the door open and a middle-aged woman walked. "Hi Nikita. I'm Dr. Davis

Nikita looked up at the woman and smiled, "Hi, Dr. Davis."

Dr. Davis looked at her clipboard, "Well according to your chart, you're pretty healthy. What seems to be the problem?"

"I was feeling a bit nauseous for the past few days, so I wanted to come here and see if anything is wrong." Nikita told her.

"Any more problems so we can narrow down the list?"

"Umm, I was a bit dizzy last night, and I'm pretty fatigued, but I can work up to 60 hours a week sometimes, so that isn't anything unusual."

"Well these could be symptoms to something much bigger. Have you just recently been feeling like this?"

"Yeah, probably in the last few days, or so."

"Well that means if it is anything serious, we will be able to find out sooner and treat you sooner, so thank you for not procrastinating."

"Don't thank me, thank my boyfriend. He's the one that convinced me to come here today."

"Well tell him that I said thank you."

"I will. He'll go all, "I told you so." on me."

"I want you to get some blood work done."

Nikita raised an arched eyebrow, "Blood work? What for?"

"Well we use blood tests to find out all types of things. It could rule out a lot of illnesses."

"How long will it be before I get the results back?" Nikita questioned.

"It should only take a day or two. We'll call you as soon as we get the results."

Nikita nodded, "Ok."

"Now all you have to do is go downstairs to the lab so they can draw your blood. After that, you're free to leave."

Nikita stood up. "Alright." She started out the door.

* * *

"Where's Sean?" Nikita asked, turning to Alex who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Visiting his sisters." Alex answered. "Why?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with me." Nikita replied. "So I figured Sean was away."

"That isn't the only reason I want to spend time with you, Nikita." Alex argued. "Sometimes, you just need girl time. I can only listen to Sean talk about basketball for so long before I want to lose my mind."

Nikita laughed, "I agree, 100%."

"I love him dearly, but when he yells at that television, it irks me."

Nikita's phone rings on the other side of the room. She gets off of the couch and grabs it.

"Hello?" Nikita greeted, after she answered her phone.

"Nikita. Hi, it's Dr. Davis."

Nikita took the phone away from her ear, and turned to Alex, "I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Nikita walked to her bedroom and closed the door. She put the phone back up to her ear. "Hi Dr. Davis."

"I was just calling to tell you that we have your results back."

Nikita sat down on her bed, "That was fast."

"Yes. Would you like me to tell you in my office or on the phone?"

"Well the phone is fine. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, you're in perfect health." Dr. Davis, replied.

Nikita let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"You're also pregnant." Dr. Davis added.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You're pregnant." Dr. Davis repeated.

Nikita shook her head, "No, there has to be some mistake."

"Nikita Meers, age 29. Vietnamese American. That is you, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You're about 6 weeks along." Dr. Davis continued.

"That's impossible."

"Blood tests are pretty accurate, Nikita."

"I'm pregnant." Nikita said, astonished."

"I can make you am appointment with an OB if you'd like."

Nikita ran a trembling hand through her hair. "Yes, please."

"Ok then. I will talk to you soon."

"Thank you Dr. Davis."

"Oh, and Nikita?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Nikita hung up and sat her phone on the bed. She was pregnant! Holy crap, she was pregnant.

Nikita stood up and walked back to her living room. She sat back down on the couch and took a deep breath.

Alex turned to Nikita, "Who was on the phone?"

"My doctor." Nikita replied.

"You actually went to the doctor? Wow. Was I right about the food poisoning?"

"No, I don't have food poisoning."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant, Alex."

Alex couldn't believe what Nikita just told her. Nikita was having a baby. A real, freaking baby. "Nikita are you serious?"

Nikita nodded, "Yes."

Alex let out a high-pitched squeal and wrapped her arms around Nikita's neck. "Nikita, you're having a baby! This is huge!"

"I know."

"How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine. I'm extremely shocked, but I'm fine."

Alex smiled. "I'm so excited for you! Aren't you excited?"

Nikita didn't reply. She just bit her lip.

"What's wrong, Nik?"

"Alex, I never planned on having kids. I can't be a mom."

"Sure you can. You're Nikita."

"Yeah, Nikita who can kill people and save foreign diplomats. Not Nikita who changes diapers and have a kid."

"But, you are really good with Max."

"Max isn't my son. Yeah, I see him a occasionally, but I don't raise him 24/7."

Alex grabbed her hand, "You and Michael are going to be great parents."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

Nikita grabbed Alex's hand, "Thank you."

"And I'm going to be an excellent godmother."

Nikita smiled, "Yeah, you are."

"So Sean better start some serious ass-kissing. He's competing with Birkhoff, Ryan, and Owen for the spot."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nikita's pregnant." Alex said, turning towards her boyfriend who was sitting next to her on their bed.

"With a baby?" Sean asked.

"Sean, what else would she be pregnant with? A puppy?"

"That just really caught me off guard." Sean said. "The thought of Nikita being pregnant is not a common one."

"We have to be there for her. We have to be supportive every step of the way."

"She isn't a single mother. She has Michael."

"Outside of Michael, Sean, she has to know that you and I are two reliable, dependable people."

"Ok, something is up with you." Sean concluded. "You have a plan of some sorts."

Alex shook her head, "I'm not planning anything."

Sean turned his attention back to the television in front of him. "Alright."

"But you should really start thinking about how you're going to become godfather." Alex added, quickly.

Sean smirked, "There's the plan I was looking for."

"You have to work hard, Sean. You've known Nikita and Michael for the least amount of time, and your first impression wasn't exactly amazing."

"Neither was Owen's. He killed her fiancé."

"That's water under the bridge, now. You're biggest competitor is Birkhoff. Besides me, he's Nikita's best friend. He'd be the obvious choice, but no."

"No?"

"No. You are going to sneak in, and take the spot from Birkhoff."

"And how do I do that?"

Alex shrugged, "Buy her donuts, make her coffee, tell her she isn't getting fat. I don't know, I don't care. Just make it happen, Sean!" Sean laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You care more about this than I do."

"You don't care?"

"Yes, I care. I'm happy for Nikita and Michael, but I don't have to be a godparent. I have two nieces and a nephew. That's enough."

"So you aren't going to do it?"

"No."

Alex grabbed Sean's hand, "Please? For me? You're amazing, cute, girlfriend who can kill you with a Q-tip?"

Sean sighed, "I'll try."

Alex smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way, Sean."

"I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, now did I?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Are you nervous, Nikita?" Alex asked.

Nikita looked up from her magazine, "Can you tell?"

"No, but I'm nervous, so you must be nervous."

Nikita nodded, "I'm extremely nervous. I have stared down killers, I've been shot at, and I have killed, but I'm nervous about this right now. And I have heartburn."

Alex pulled a bottle out of her purse, "Water?"

"No thank you."

Alex put the bottle back in her purse and sighed. She was just as anxious as Nikita was. "Nikita, this is nerve-wrecking."

"How do you think I feel?"

"Nervous." Alex deadpanned. "Have you told Michael yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I've just been in a daze for a few days, now, and he's in London with Max right now, and I have no idea how I'm going to tell him."

"You're rambling." Alex stated, staring at her usually calm friend.

Nikita gave Alex a slight nod. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're pregnant."

Nikita let out a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" Her eyes widened. "Alex, I'm pregnant! And I'm about to have an ultrasound."

"Nikita?" A nurse called out into the waiting room.

Alex stood up and grabbed Nikita's hand. She pulled Nikita up. "Let's go see your baby."

The pair followed the nurse down a hallway. They were taken to a small room at the end of the hallway.

"Dr. Davis should be here soon." The nurse said, putting Nikita's clipboard on a table. She then walked out.

Alex looked around the room. Pictures of babies were tacted up on the wall, along with diagrams of body parts.

"I feel like it's the Sex Ed class I never got to go to in here." Alex stated, continuing to survey the room.

"Weird, huh?"

"Extremely. Hospitals creep me out on a regular basis, but this place," Alex shuddered, "is on a different level."

They hear the door open and Dr. Davis walks in. "Hi Nikita."

"Hi." Nikita greeted back.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." Nikita pointed to Alex. "This is my friend Alex."

Alex extended her hand. Dr. Davis shook it. "Hi Doctor."

"Hi Alex. You guys ready to see the baby?"

Nikita laid back on the table, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Dr. Davis lifted Nikita's shirt up, "Fair warning. This stuff will be cold."

Dr. Davis squeezed the cold gel onto Nikita's stomach. Nikita inhaled sharply at the unexpected coldness. Dr. Davis ran the transducer over Nikita's stomach, and turned to the monitor. There was a tiny dot in the middle of the screen. "You see that?" Nikita gave her a slight nod. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Alex squeezed Nikita's hand, "Wow. This is-"

"I know." Nikita finished. She knew she would have agreed with whatever adjective Alex chose to use.

"You are seven weeks along. You're baby is about the size of a Tic Tac mint."

"That's so tiny."

"Would you like a picture?"

Before Nikita could even open her mouth, Alex let out an excited, "Yes!"

Dr. Davis smiled, "Alright." She stood up. "I will be right back."

Once Nikita got the pictures, she and Alex made it out to the reception area in the hospital.

"Alex, you seemed more excited than me."

"This is just exciting! You're pregnant. I never thought that would happen."

Nikita stopped in front of a water cooler. "Me either." She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water.

"How are you going to tell Michael?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea. He gets back from London tomorrow night, so I have over 24 hours to think of something." Nikita lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip.

"You should do something clever like buy a cute onesie that says 'I have the best dad' or something like that."

"Or I could just say 'I'm pregnant.'."

"That's boring."

"It may be boring, but it's simple. I can rip the band-aid off and just get-"

Nikita was cut off by a woman bumping into her. The cup of water she was holding fell onto the ground, but not before spilling onto her shirt.

"Oh no! I am so clumsy. Miss, I'm so sorry."

Nikita smiled, "Oh it's not a problem."

"I really should have been paying attention."

Nikita picked the cup up and tossed it into the trash. She looked up at the woman in front of her. She was wearing blue scrubs and had an ID that said, "Samantha Benson-neonatal nurse."

Nikita shook her head, "I should have too."

Samantha pointed to the picture in Nikita's hand, "Congrats. I guess I'll be seeing your little one in the future."

"I guess you will."

Samantha looked at her watch, "I have to go pick my sick son up. Once again, I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"Don't apologize." Nikita and Alex started walking towards the elevator.

Samantha stayed by the water cooler. Once Nikita and Alex were gone, she pulled out a latex glove and a plastic bag. She slipped the glove onto her hand and grabbed the cup that Nikita had been drinking out of. She dropped into into the bag and zipped it up.

She pulled her cell phone out and pressed number 2.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I got the sample you wanted. I'll send it over to the lab right away."

"Great."

"Why do you need Nikita's DNA?" Samantha asked.

"That is none of your concern."

"Oh and I have another thing to tell you."

The voice on the other end sighed, slightly exasperated. "What?"

"She's pregnant." Samantha answered.

"Really? How do you know?"

"She had an ultrasound picture in her hand and I congratulated her on it. She isn't showing, though."

"Thank you for the information. I'll be contacting you sooner or later."

"Are you going to come out here?"

"Samantha, my personal affairs are none of your concern. Goodbye."

The voice on the other end was gone and the line was dead. Samantha put the phone in her purse and made her way to the elevator.

* * *

Nikita stared at the white walls of her office in boredom. One of the agents, Parker had just left her office and now she had nothing to do.

She could probably sleep. For a person that could run on absolutely no sleep for days on end, Nikita was napping like there was no tomorrow. And not just short cat naps. Naps that lasted for hours and hours.

Nikita's phone went off as soon as she closed her eyes. She groaned and grabbed it off of her desk.

"Hello?" She said, after accepting the call.

"Hey, Nikita."

Nikita smiled at hearing Michael's voice. "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. I hope I wasn't interrupting you."

"No, I wasn't doing anything. I'm just sitting in my office right now. It's been a surprisingly slow day."

"Well that's good. You can use a slow day every once in a while."

"When is your flight coming in?" Nikita asked, checking the time on her watch.

"I won't be coming in tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying an extra day." Michael told her.

"An extra day? Why?"

"I decided to spend an extra day because I wanted to spend time with Max."

Nikita suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of sadness. "Oh."

"He's my only child." Michael started.

_That's not true_, Nikita thought.

"I may be overcompensating since I don't have Haley, but I just want to be around him as much as I can."

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"You aren't upset, are you?"

"No." Nikita lied. "I just really miss you. I really can't wait until you get home."

"I miss you too. Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Nikita pressed the 'end' button and tossed her phone onto her desk.

There was a knock at the door and Alex walked in, carrying in two Starbucks cups. "Hey!"

"Hi Alex." Nikita greeted. She eyed the cups. "Ooh is that coffee?"

"Coffee for me. Hot chocolate for you."

Nikita frowned, "Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. You need to cut back on your caffeine intake, Mommy."

"Alex, a cup of coffee isn't going to harm the baby."

"How do you know that? Oh right, you don't."

"Well, can I please have my hot chocolate?" Nikita asked. Alex handed her the cup. "Thank you."

Alex sat down opposite of Nikita, "Are you alright? You seem upset."

"Michael isn't going to be here until tomorrow."

"Why? Did his flight get delayed?"

"No, he just wants to be with Max."

"Oh."

"I was going to tell him tonight." Nikita continued. "But I understand that Max is his son, and he wants to spend as much time with him as possible. He sees me all the time, but he doesn't see Max as much."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"You want me to stay with you tonight? We can watch television and trade Division horror stories."

"You don't have to do that. You're with Sean. Don't let my loneliness affect you."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Sean will be just fine without me for the night. He and Birkhoff can go out for beers, or spy on the president, or hack into the computer system at the US mint."

"Birkhoff promised to stop hacking."

"Come on. We'll have a girl's night in. When you pop that kid out, you will be begging to hang out with me."

Nikita smiled, "Alright, alright. You broke me down, Alex. We can hang out."

"I'll invite Sonya, too. She's teaching a computer class right now."

"Great."

"See? We don't need Michael to have fun. You have us."

"Well the fun I was planning on having with Michael, you can't be a stand-in."

"That's what got you pregnant in the first place."

"Touché."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Boss, it's Samantha."

"Hello, Samantha."

"I got those results you wanted."

"Really? That was fast."

"I put a rush on them."

"Well? What are the results?"

Samantha stared at the paper in her hands. "It's a match." There was a pause on the other end of the line. Samantha thought the other person had hung up. "You still here?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you Samantha. I appreciate it."

"Anything else you want me to do, boss?"

"No, I don't need anything else. I'll contact you if I need more help. Goodbye."

The line went dead, and Samantha put her phone back in her purse. Things were definitely about to get interesting in Manhattan.

* * *

_Ooh. Who was Samantha talking to? Why would they need Nikita's DNA? What do they want? Any guesses? Until next time. xoxo xD_


	3. Chapter 3

Nikita groaned as her alarm clock went off. It was Saturday and she forgot to unplug the stupid alarm clock. So it woke her up at six in the morning.

"Turn the bloody thing off." Alex ordered, opening her eyes.

"We're using British slang now?"

"Please?" Nikita slammed her hand down on the 'off' button, and the beeping noise went off. Alex lifted her head up and looked at the clock. "You and Michael get up at 6? Oh that is tragic."

Nikita rolled over and looked at Alex, who was lying next to her. "I'm an early riser."

"It should be illegal to be up this early." Alex complained.

Nikita lifted her head up, and looked around her bedroom. "Where's Sonya?"

Alex looked up, too. "I don't know why you're asking me questions. My brain doesn't start functioning until at least 8. 10 on a Saturday."

"I could've swore she fell asleep in here."

"Maybe's she's in the living room, or the bathroom." Alex suggested.

Nikita put her head back on the pillow, "Okay."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked, trying to hold in a yawn. "Got any morning sickness?"

"No, I haven't gotten any yet. I'm just so tired."

"Well that's the beauty of Saturdays, right? You can always sleep."

"Yeah, until something goes bad, a Division agent gets traumatized, and I'm called in to work to make sure they don't lose their minds."

"Let them lose their minds."

"Alex! That's horrible."

"C'est la vie."

The bedroom door burst open, and Sonya burst in, carrying a brown paper bag, and cups of coffee-and hot chocolate for Nikita. Alex forbade everyone from getting Nikita coffee. "Good morning guys!"

"Ugh, you are such a ray of sunshine."

"Birkhoff has these energy drinks and wow! They pack a punch. I feel like I can run 4 marathons in my sleep without breaking a sweat."

Alex laughed, "Oh I've had one of those before. I was up for hours."

"I have so much energy." Sonya said, setting the cup holder down on the nightstand.

Nikita smiled, "Thank you for the cof-hot chocolate, Sonya. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"I'll drink it on my way to my yoga class."

"Yoga? At this gross hour?"

"Yes, Alex. I feel like I need something to calm my nerves. Michael gets back today, and I have to tell him I'm pregnant."

"Can you even do yoga while pregnant?"

"Yes, my doctor said it was fine. Do you think I'd be stupid and do something to harm my baby? Thanks for having faith in my maternal instincts, Alex."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax! I can't relax. Relaxing is not an option." Nikita walked to her bathroom and shut the door.

"She's a little..."

"High-strung?" Alex finished.

Sonya nodded, and pinched her fingers together. "Just a bit." She walked over to the chaise lounge chair in the corner by the big floor to ceiling windows. It shocked her that Nikita and Michael's penthouse apartment was so...open. She always thought of Nikita as an introvert.

Alex noticed Sonya's staring at the room, "Nikita has a window fetish. Division had no windows, so this apartment...spoke to her."

"Wow."

"She should really get curtains though. Not sure if the people of Manhattan want to watch her and Michael have sex."

Sonya laughed, "Curtains would be a good investment."

"And thank you for coming over. Nikita was in such a funk yesterday about Michael."

"Oh it's no problem. I'm a little shocked she invited me though."

"Nikita likes you. She has a weird way of showing affection. You'll see sooner or later."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she shot Michael, pistol whipped Birkhoff, she stabbed Owen, and she shot me. I don't think she did anything to Ryan, though. He got lucky."

"She shot you? And Michael?"

"But it's okay, because I shot her first." Alex defended nonchalantly.

Sonya's eyes widened. What was wrong with these people? "Oh my goodness. See, I have a very low tolerance for pain, I don't know if I can handle-"

Alex smiled, "Relax. She's a lot calmer now so you may be off the hook."

Sonya let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

Alex laughed, "You should've seen your face. Calm down. She won't kill you."

"Okay."

"At least not now."

Sonya nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

Nikita nervously drummed her fingers along the smooth counter top. She had never been so nervous before in her entire life. Michael was going to be home any minute and it was now or never.

Where was Alex in a time like this? Usually, her positive attitude and sunny demeanor kept Nikita sane. Now Nikita was just left alone with her thoughts.

Nikita closed her eyes. If Alex were there, she'd probably say something like, "Michael is going to be estatic about the baby. If he isn't, I'll castrate him." or "Maybe you should tell him after sex. It's kind of impossible to be unhappy after getting laid. Unless it was bad sex." or "Just imagine if you have a kid with Michael's deep voice." or "If you have a girl, Michael will murder every boy that looks in her direc-"

Nikita was pulled out of her thoughts by the door opening. "Nikita?"

Nikita jumped up in surprise and hit her thigh against the corner of the kitchen counter. "Mother..."

"Nikita? Is that you?"

Nikita groaned in pain, "Yes. It's me." She looked up and saw Michael standing in front of her.

"Hi." Michael greeted, smiling.

"Hi." Nikita greeted back, rubbing her now throbbing thigh.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. I just hit my leg but I'll be fine."

Michael grabbed Nikita's hand, tugging her into his direction. He pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened it. A few moments later, he pulled away.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. How's Max?"

"Max is good. He kept asking about you, actually."

"Really?" Nikita smiled. She adored Max and was glad that he adored her in turn.

"Yes."

Nikita grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter. "I'm glad you had a nice time." She poured Michael a glass and handed it to him. "But I'm also extremely happy that you're back."

"None for you?" Michael asked.

"Not right now."

Michael nodded, "Alright."

Nikita turned around tried to compose herself. This was it. This was her big moment. She was finally going to tell Michael the big news. _Oh, God_, Nikita thought. She was finally going to tell Michael. She felt sick, like extremely sick.

She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the trashcan that was on the other side of the kitchen. Suddenly all the contents of her stomach came up.

Nikita groaned. Her first bout of sickness had to happen moments before she told Michael she was pregnant.

She felt Michael's strong hand on the back of her neck. "Nikita? Nikita, are you okay?"

Nikita just shook her head, as she dry heaved into the trashcan. She felt horrible, but she had to keep going.

She quickly pulled herself up and turned around, bumping into Michael. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little all over the place today."

Michael sniffed the air, "Are you cooking anything?"

"Yeah, I was making spinach lasagna."

"I think it's burning."

Nikita looked at the stove and saw smoke coming from it. "Oh no." She quickly rushed over to it. She opened the stove and pulled the tray out, completely fprgetting she didn't have an oven mitt on. "Shit!" She dropped the tray.

"Nikita!" Michael rushed over to his girlfriend, who was now holding her burning hand in pain. "Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't thinking." Nikita answered, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes.

Michael scoffed, playfully. "You weren't thinking. Sense when?"

"This was not what I planned!" Nikita exclaimed, a tear falling from her eye. "This isn't right, this was supposed to be perfect."

Michael looked up from Nikita's hand. "Why are you crying? What's the matter?""

"Everything is ruined."

"So what you got a little sick. I mean the world isn't going to fall apart."

Nikita shook her head, "Everything is ruined."

"What's ruined?"

"Everything was supposed to run smoothly when I told you."

"Nikita, what are you talking about?" Michael was getting worried now. "What do you have to tell me?"

Nikita looked up at Michael, "I'm pregnant."

It seemed like the air had been sucked out of the room. The tension was so thick. Nikita desperately searched Michael's eyes to detect some type of emotion. Nothing. Nada. That scared her.

"Say something." Nikita pleaded. "Please."

"You're pregnant."

Nikita nodded, "Yes."

"We're having a baby."

"Yes."

"Really?"

Nikita reached over the counter and pulled her sonogram picture out. She gave it to Michael. "Seven weeks."

"Oh my God. There's a baby in there?"

Nikita looked down at her stomach, "There is a baby in here."

"Wow."

"I know you and I never really talked about having kids. You have Max, and he's always been perfect. I never thought I'd get pregnant, but after I found out I was pregnant, I realized that I want this baby. I want this baby more than anything. And I really need you here with me to do this."

Michael grabbed Nikita's face and pulled her into a kiss. She felt him smile, and instantly calmed down.

"You aren't upset?" Nikita asked, utterly shocked.

"Why would I be upset? You just told me we're having a baby."

"Because I just told you we're having a baby."

"You'd think I'd be upset?" Michael asked.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, we've never talked about having a baby, and our jobs are high demand, and a baby is just a lot to take on."

"Are you saying you don't want to do this?"

Nikita shook her head, "That isn't what I'm saying at all. I'm just...scared, I guess."

"You have nothing to be scared of, Nikita. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

Michael shrugged, "I can't. But I know you're going to be a great mother."

"Thank you."

Michael kissed Nikita's forehead. "No need to thank me."

Nikita looked at the floor, "I'm sorry about dinner. That's kind of screwed."

"You want me to order a pizza?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

* * *

"So I heard you got the results." A man said walking up to his business partner.

"I got them."

"And?"

"Positive match."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So how are we going to use this glorious information?"

"We won't."

"What do you mean we won't?"

"I mean exactly that."

"So you aren't going to tell her?"

The lady shook her head, "No."

"Well what was the purpose of doing this? It's useless information now."

"I needed to know. It's not useless."

"Sweetheart-"

"We're dropping this right now."

"But-"

"It's done! Conversation over. Now let's not bring it up again." The woman got out of her seat and walked out of the room.

The man grabbed his cell phone off of his desk and dialed someone's number.

"Hello?

"Hey. I need those results."

"But-"

"I know my partner doesn't want to use them, but she obviously isn't thinking clearly."

"They aren't yours to use, sir."

"I don't care. I want them delivered to me or someone won't have a job. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He hung up and slipped his phone into pants pocket. He smiled. "Hope you enjoy your happy little life while it lasts, Nikita. I'm about to turn it upside down."

* * *

"Oh God, you two are procreating." Birkhoff groaned, sitting down in Nikita's office. "Just what the world needs, a little Michael or Nicki."

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Thanks Nerd."

"This is so exciting." Alex exclaimed, nudging Sean. "Isn't this exciting, baby?"

"It's so exciting." Sean replied, matching Alex's enthusiasm sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore that, Sean." Alex said. "But only because we're going to be God parents."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Birkhoff held his hand up to silence everyone. "Who died and made you two God parents?"

"It's obvious that I'm going to be this child's God mother, Birkhoff."

"Who says Sonya and I don't want it?" Birkhoff asked.

Sonya's head popped up, "Love, let's not rush this, okay?"

"I've already been given the position, Birkhoff. And it's obvious that my boyfriend should have be God father. It only makes sense."

"Just because he's your boyfriend does not mean he should have the spot that is righfully mine."

Owen raised his hand, "What about me?"

"Or me?" Ryan asked.

Birkhoff scoffed, "Ryan, you know Michael doesn't like you. Or you Owen."

"Hey, that's not true." Michael argued.

"Yes it is."

Birkhoff turned his attention back to Sean. "Look, Sean , you're a nice guy and all, but this kid is going to be _my_ God child."

"Birkhoff, I would willing give you the position, but Alex is making me fight for it, so sorry."

Michael bent to Nikita's ear, "They do realize that _we_ ultimately decide right?"

Nikita smiled, "Let them fight it out."

"Oh boy. It's gonna be a long 9 months."


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I suck. There is no excuse as to why I have not updated this story in like 5 million years. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me. And don't hate me for this chapter. It answers some questions, but there are still a million I have to get to, so just bear with me. So enjoy and read and review! :)

* * *

"You okay?" Michael asked, sneaking up behind his girlfriend, who was sitting in her office.

"Michael!" Nikita exclaimed. "You scared me."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Michael sat down opposite of Nikita, "You seem a little...spaced out."

"Well, I don't have anything to do. Between you, Alex, Birkhoff, Owen, Ryan, Sean and Sonya, I can't do anything but sit in this office and talk to agents. I am slowly losing my mind."

"Are you bored?" Michael teased, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Yes! I am extremely bored." Nikita lightly traced her stomach with her fingers. She was finally 12 weeks along and out of the first trimester and the hell on earth known as morning sickness was over. "I can't do missions for a very long time."

"6 more months until this little one is born."

"And add a few more months. How can I go on missions, looking like a slob. I am going to need to get back into shape."

"You will not look like a slob. You will look beautiful."

"You will look beautiful." Nikita mocked, rolling her eyes. "You have to say that."

"No, I don't. I say it because it's true."

"Shut up."

Michael chuckled slightly to himself. Nikita on a regular day was the most stubborn woman on the planet, the added pregnancy hormones made it worse. He knew it would be better if he just stayed silent.

He watched Nikita get out of her seat and head to the door, "Where are you going?"

"To watch the recruits spar and reminisce on the good days."

"Be careful."

"I always am."

* * *

"Nikita, trust me when I say that you are not missing anything special." Alex said, trying to comfort her friend. The two decided to leave Division early. "Missions are long, and stressful, and dangerous. You get the luxury of-"

"Having you and everyone else hovering over me." Nikita cut in. "If I move too quickly, you guys freak out."

"I was going to say you do not have to do anything, but your opinion is your opinion."

"But I like doing things, Alex. I feel like I am going to suffocate. And l watch all of you guys come in and out of Division on missions all the time."

"You haven't done a mission in a really long time though. You're Division's counselor."

"Yeah, but I always had the option of going back. Now I don't."

Alex frowned, "I'm sorry you feel that way. But having a baby and making sure that baby is safe is much more important than killing people for the government."

"I know."

Alex stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the sidewalk. Nikita, not paying attention, bumped into her.

"Alex! You got to keep moving."

Alex pointed to the store in front of them. It was a baby store. "Let's go shop!"

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to start shopping?" Nikita questioned.

Alex grabbed Nikita's hand and pulled her into the store. "No."

"We don't know the sex of the baby yet."

"So. There are a ton of colors you can pick. Green, yellow, some blues. Those are all neutral colors."

Nikita sighed, "Alex-"

"As this baby's Godmother, it is my job to spoil this child to the best of my ability. Especially if said Godmother happens to be a Russian heiress with a whole lot of money. And I wanna see just how much I can spend." Alex turned to a rack of baby clothes. "Do not ruin this for me."

"Okay fine. We can look around the store."

"Yay!" Alex reshifted her focus onto the items in front of her. "So have you told Max that he is going to be a big brother?"

Nikita shook her head, "No. Michael and I plan on telling him soon though. He coming down from London in a week or two."

"I think he's going to be really excited."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think most boys like the fact that there is going to be a little person that they can beat up and boss around for the rest of their lives."

Nikita smiled, "Well when you put it that way, it sounds like the perfect deal for him."

"When I was younger, I wanted siblings."

"You never told me that."

"Yeah. It kind of sucked being the only kid in that big house with even bigger adults."

"Well you got me, now."

"That's true. And you have me." Alex saw a pile of baby blankets on a table. She picked one up. "And your baby has this." She picked up another one. "And this one too. A baby can never have too many blankets, right?"

"Why don't you just buy the entire store." Nikita joked.

"Nah, that would be going overboard. I'll just settle for three quarters of the store."

"That seems fairly reasonable."

Alex's phone rang loudly in her purse. A few people around her turned and gave her harsh glares.

"If they knew I could kill them with my bare hands, they would not be giving me such nasty looks." Alex muttered, pulling her phone out of her purse. Birkhoff's name popped up. "What, Birkhoff?"

"Hi to you too, princess."

"What do you want?"

"Is Nikki still with you?" Birkhoff asked.

"Yeah, we're together."

"Good. I need you guys to come back to Division."

Alex took the phone away from her ear, "Birkhoff wants us back at..." Her voice trailed off and she looked around her, "the office."

Nikita frowned, "Why, so I can sit around and do more of absolutely nothing? I wanna go home and take a nap."

"Nikita says no." Alex said, putting the phone back up to her ear.

"Tell Nikki that it is extremely important. Maybe even life changing."

Alex sighed, "Fine, we'll be there soon."

"Good."

Nikita groaned as Alex hung up, "Do we really have to go back today?"

"He says it's important."

"How important?"

"Life changing."

"Ugh. All right."

* * *

"Birkhoff, can you please tell me why you asked us to come back here?" Nikita asked, walking into her office where the gang already was.

"I need to show you something." Birkhoff said.

"You couldn't show Michael? Or Ryan?"

"No!" Birkhoff huffed, "Can you just sit down and listen for a quick second?"

Nikita sighed and sat behind her desk, "Show me."

"Look at what I happened upon."

Birkhoff put a paper down on Nikita's desk. It appeared to be a birth certificate. "Is this someone's birth certificate?"

"Yes."

"How in the hell did it get to Division?"

"I found it in a manilla envelope in my car." Birkhoff replied.

"Your car? How did it get in there?"

"I am just as confused as you on that part, but its here."

"Okay. So what is so important about this?"

"Look at the date of birth."

Nikita examined the birth certificate more closely. "It's my birthday."

"I think it's yours."

"Birkhoff..."

"Just look. A baby girl, born the same day as you. Do you know where you were born?"

"My foster parents said somewhere on the east coast."

"Birth certificate says that this baby was born in a small hospital right outside of Greenwich, Connecticut. Nik, I know it's a stretch, but come on."

"Does it state a nationality?" Michael asked.

"Dutch American and Vietnamese." Nikita read.

Alex peered over Nkita's shoulder, "Nikita, I think this is you."

"What if it's a fake? I've been through that before."

"Yeah, and you almost beat a man to death in my house." Birkhoff added. "That's one night I'll never forget."

"Are any parents listed?"

"No father, but the mother is Caroline Whittaker."

"Who is that?"

Birkhoff took the laptop off of the desk. He quickly typed in a few things until something popped up. "Look, why don't we continue this search tomorrow?" He looked at his watch, "It's getting late, I'm getting tired and Sonya hates when I work late."

Nikita gave Birkhoff a strange look, "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden? You're such a creep."

"Look, Nikki, I have the answer you think you want to know, to a question I'm sure you have asked yourself multiple times in the past but trust me when I say that you would probably be better off without knowing."

"I'll be the judge of that, Seymour." Nikita got out of her seat, walked over to Birkhoff and grabbed his computer. She stared at the screen for a short while before her eyes rolled into her head and she collided into the ground with a thud.

Amanda's picture was the one on the screen.

* * *

Ari Tasarov was a smart man. He had to be in the life he lived. He knew how to handle situations, remain calm, and keep moving. That's how he knew he had a very pissed off Amanda to deal with.

"YOU TOLD HER!" Amanda's loud voice boomed off of the walls of Ari's office as she entered.

Ari put his feet on top of his desk and folded his arms over his chest, "Of course I did, love. Did you honestly think I was going to pass up the opportunity to tell Nikita that you are her mother?" He shook his head, "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Ari, I don't ask for much." Amanda had to take a stop talking and take a deep breath. She was absolutely livid. Her hands were shaking an she could actually feel the blood in her veins boiling. "I don't get in your way and you certainly do not get in mine. I told you that Nikita was not to know of any of this."

"Well what was the purpose of going through all of that trouble?"

"Because I wanted to know."

"But you had such useful information just lying around, so I put it to good use." Ari spun his chair around, so he could look out of his window. "Now we can destroy Nikita and her little band of loyal servants. You're welcome."

Amanda walked over to Ari's bookshelf. She knew he always kept a gun hidden in what looked like a regular box just sitting on a shelf. She pulled the gun out and took off the safety, "This wasn't about destroying Nikita, Ari."

"It's been about that since we started this, or have you forgotten? Have you been so blinded by your emotions?"

"There is no need to do anything to her. Division is useless now."

"Oh my dear Amanda. Don't tell me that you're all of a sudden got a heart, or even a soul." Ari said. He chuckled whole heartedly. "Or perhaps you _maternal_ instincts are kicking in. Oh and let's not forget, you're going to be a grandmother as well! My oh my, this just keeps getting better and better. Maybe you can help her plan a baby shower or hold her hand while she gives birth."

"When I tell you to respect my wishes, I want you to do just that." She raised the gun.

"Amanda, why don't we just calm down and think for a moment." He slowly turned around and as soon as he was facing Amanda, she fired two shots into his head..

"That's what you get for not listening, Mr. Tasarov." Amanda dropped the gun and walked out of his office. She headed towards the reception area where his assistant was standing. "You might want to get someone to clean up Ari's office. It's a bit messy in there."

"Okay."

"Have a nice day."

"You too, Ms. Amanda."

Oh she _would._


	5. Chapter 5

Michael had experienced extremely difficult situations in the past. He worked under Percy for 10 years and by Nikita's side for about 3. He always knew to expect the unexpected. Assume that the worst that can happen, will. But now, he was at a lost for words. No one would have ever expected Amanda to be Nikita's mother.

Nikita was a wreck, to put it lightly. A complete and utter wreck. She fainted when she found out, and as soon as she regained consciousness, Michael took her home. He had been watching her for over a day now. She seemed so distant and dazed. Like a zombie, almost.

"I feel like this is a some type of sick, twisted nightmare that I can't wake up from." Nikita said, breaking the silence. She hadn't spoken in what seemed like forever. "No matter how many times I pinch myself, or close my eyes and re-open them, it's still going to be the truth. This is my reality."

Michael wrapped his arm around Nikita's tiny frame, pulling her into him. "I'm so sorry."

"All my life, I have fantasized about what my biological mother would be like. What she would look like, her personality. Would she be the type to knit blankets and bake cookies and make big dinners. Does she like watching movies, is she into sports." Nikita chuckled, humorlessly, "Instead I get the psychopath. I'm so lucky, right?"

"Nik-"

"Do you think she has always known?" Nikita asked sitting up. She turned around so she could face Michael. "Like ever since I entered Division?"

Michael looked into Nikita's bloodshot eyes. She looked so distraught. He shook his head, "I don't think so. And if she did, well she was great at hiding it."

"It just doesn't make sense. Why now? Why would she tell me when I'm almost 30?"

"I have never understood Amanda, or why she did what she did. We tried to stay out of each other's jobs for the most part."

Nikita ran her hands through her hair, tugging at it in frustration, "Is she the reason I am the way I am? Dark, and mean, and violent. What if our baby turns out like her?"

"Our baby won't be anything like Amanda. Our baby has you as a mother."

"Yeah, and I have her, Michael. I have half of her twisted, psychotic DNA in me, so our baby unfortunately gets a quarter of it."

Michael reached out and touched Nikita's face, "You are nothing like Amanda. You have a big heart, you have compassion, you have empathy and sympathy. Amanda just has a ton of psychology degrees so she has a way with words and manipulation. Everything you have, Amanda is just good at giving the illusion of having."

"Michael..." Nikita's words got caught in her throat and she choked back a sob.

Michael pulled Nikita into a tight embrace, putting on hand on the back of her head, and softly stroking her hair. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Nikita argued. "None of this is okay."

Michael kissed the side of Nikita's head, "We're going to get through this. I promise."

A bright light flashed on the nightstand. It was Michael's phone. He grabbed it and checked the screen.

"Who is it?"

"Ryan sent me a text." Michael replied. "He wants me to come to Division."

"Oh."

"I'll call him and tell him I'm not coming in."

"No, don't do that."

"I'm staying with you today. And longer if you need me."

"You don't have to stay here."

"Are you sure?"

Nikita nodded, "Yes. I just need some time be here alone and think for a few hours."

"All right." Michael got off of the bed and gave Nikita a quick kiss on the forehead. "If you need anything, call me. Or Alex."

"I will."

"I'll try to get back here as soon as possible."

"Okay."

* * *

"How's Nikita?" Alex questioned, rushing over to Michael as soon he entered Division.

Michael sighed, "Nikita is trying to hold it together, but she's failing."

"Where is she?"

"Home."

"Alone?" Michael nodded. "Is that a good idea?"

"I think it's a terrible idea but it is what Nikita wants, so I'm respecting that."

"I don't want her alone."

"Neither do I, but you know Nikita. She isn't going to listen."

The two made it to Ryan's office, where everyone else was standing around.

"Hi Mickey." Birkhoff greeted.

"Hi." Michael greeted back. "What is this all about?"

Ryan gestured to a seat, "Have a seat."

Michael sat down, "I don't know if any of you remember this, but the mother of my child just got what was probably the worst news of her life and she needs me with her."

"We wanted to talk about Amanda." Ryan said.

"Okay."

"I have a feeling that she's planning something." Ryan continued. "And how do we even know that the birth certificate is real? I mean, like Nikita said, she's seen a fake before."

"Are you saying Amanda made all of this up?"

Ryan nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Maybe he's right." Alex said. "I mean, we all know that Amanda has a thing for elaborate and dramatic schemes. She has no problem lying to us. And she knows that Nikita's parents are a very touchy subject. This could just be a way to get her off of her game."

"Well Nikita is not the most alert and ready spy in the world at the moment. If Amanda wanted to strike, now would be a good time to do it. If this is the goal, she completed it successfully."

"But what does Amanda want?" Owen asked. "Percy is dead and Division isn't corrupt anymore."

"Aren't she and Ari heading Gogol together? What would she need Division for?"

Birkhoff shook his head, "Maybe she wants Division to be corrupt again. Maybe she wants a bigger empire."

"But she was horrible at running Division." Alex noted. "She was always running back to Percy for help."

"Look., we cannot underestimate Amanda. One of our very best is gone so we need to be on top of everything." Ryan turned to Birkhoff. "Any idea on who put the birth certificate in your car?"

Birkhoff shook his head, "Not a clue. I searched the entire car and couldn't find anything. No finger prints, no hairs, nothing. It's like the person who left it was a ghost."

"Great."

"Let's not get worked up over this right now." Alex said, trying to keep calm. "Whatever Amanda wants, we'll figure it out and stop her."

Birkhoff rolled his eyes, "The optimism is sweet and all, princess. Let's all bake cupcakes and be happy, but let's stick to realism."

"I'm going to ignore you, Birkhoff."

* * *

Nikita never realized just how quiet her apartment could be when no one was there. She usually had a television on, or Alex, Michael or Birkhoff were there to talk to her, it was just her. And it put her on edge a bit.

It was also freezing. Nikita had goosebumps all over her arms and legs. Cold and quiet was not working out for her.

She walked down the hall so she could turn on the heater, when she felt a presence. Slowly, Nikita turned around and saw Amanda sitting in a chair. So this is why the apartment was so cold. The block of ice located in her chest was obviously controlling the temperature.

"Hello." Amanda greeted.

"How did you get into my house?" Nikita asked.

"If a common street thug can break into a apartment, I certainly can." Amanda replied, crossing her ankles. "It was quite simple actually."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Nikita looked to a shelf the she had by the front door. She kept a gun there. Now if only she could get to it without Amanda noticing her."Amanda-"

Amanda followed Nikita's subtle gaze, "Nikita you are visibly exhausted and pregnant. You can't expect me to believe that you would be so willing as to get a gun right now and risk your life as well as your baby's." Nikita stayed silent. She just stared at the woman in front of her. "Now sit down."

Nikita wasn't stupid. She wasn't about to do something that could have the potential to hurt her baby. She'd play along...for the time being at least.

Nikita ran her hand along her stomach and sat down across from Amanda, who was staring at her like this is their first time ever seeing each other.

They stayed silent for what seemed like forever, their eyes never moving. The tension in the room was thick and tangible.

"Nikita, I know that you know." Amanda finally said, breaking the silence.

"So you were the one to leave the birth certificate?" Nikita asked.

"No that was Ari. He had someone leave it for you to find. I, on the other hand, didn't want you to find out."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what this means to you."

Nikita scoffed, "Amanda, you don't need to pretend to care about my feelings."

"I was 16 and I went to a boarding school in upstate New York." Amanda started, "I met a 19 year old NYU student who worked at a deli named Thomas one day and we hit it off. We were from two different worlds. His parents were born in Vietnam, he grew up poor. I was the rich girl from Connecticut, but that didn't matter. My friends would help me sneak off of campus to go see him at night. I knew back then that I was not being realistic, but I thought he was the love of my life. I thought we were going to get married one day. We tried to spend as much time together as possible."

"Then I got pregnant." Amanda added. "I kept feeling sick, and tired, so I went to the nurse to tell her. She told me that I was."

"Did you tell Thomas?"

"No. Before I could even see him, my parents came to New York and yanked me out of school and take me back to Connecticut where I would be home schooled for the rest of my pregnancy." Amanda stood up. She started pacing back and forth. "My father was an extremely rich and extremely powerful businessman. My parents were conservatives. When I told him that I wanted to raise you with Thomas, he blew up. He said I wasn't keeping you, and that I was lucky that Thomas wouldn't be thrown in jail for statutory rape. My father had plans to run for governor and he wasn't going to let his 16 year old who got knocked up ruin his career. That was all we ever said about the situation."

"So what happened after that?"

"My father set up a closed adoption. A couple that lived in Jersey wanted you. I gave birth to you outside of Greenwich because my father wasn't going to let my pregnancy be known by anyone else. You weren't breathing properly and I had a bit of a fever after giving birth, so they took you away from me before I even had the opportunity to hold you. I was able to sign your birth certificate, but that was it."

"I told my dad that I changed my mind, and I wanted you back. You were my daughter, not some random couple's! Mine! I carried you for 9 months. I gave birth to you. Me." Amanda shook her head, "But my father said it was too late and that I had to give you up. He said I was delusional and I wasn't thinking clearly. That I was being selfish and didn't have your best interests at heart. He told me that if I cared about you, that I would give you up. So I did. The nurse brought you in and I barely said goodbye before couple took you away. I couldn't touch you, I couldn't hold you. I just had to stare."

Nikita stayed silent. She now knew where Amanda got her manipulation skills from. Her father sounded like a real piece of work.

"I feel like that day, something definitely shut off inside of me. I was never the most open person to begin with, but I became so depressed. My mother thought I was suicidal. Maybe at one point in time, I was."

Nikita couldn't believe what was happening. She was seeing Amanda unravel right before her eyes and in all honesty, it shocked her.

"Did you ever try looking for me?" Nikita asked. "Or was I just supposed to fade away and be some distant memory?"

Amanda nodded, "When I was 18 and done with high school, I asked my dad about you. He was the only one who knew anything considering he set the adoption up. You wanna know what he told me?"

"Yeah."

"He said that you and your adoptive parents were in a car accident. Nobody survived. Whatever hope I had of ever finding you was shattered into a million pieces. So I went to college, studied psychology for over 10 years and then I met Percy. I'm pretty sure you know the rest."

"If you were led to believe that I was dead, why are you and I having this conversation right now?"

"A few months ago, my father was dying, so I went back to Greenwich to see him. On his death bed, he told me that he lied to me. He said that only your parents died in the car accident not you, and that you were placed into foster care. He said that the last time he checked, you were staying with a couple named Gary and Caroline Meers. And I remembered you talking about them while you were in Division. That's when I knew it was you. So I had someone take your DNA and test it."

"You tested my DNA without my knowledge?" Nikita asked, incredulously.

"Yes." Amanda deadpanned. "It's not the first illegal thing I've done, so don't act so shocked. I broke into your apartment not too long ago."

"What was the purpose of coming here? Did you want to hug it out and go have tea? You want me to call you "mommy"?"

"I didn't know."

"So you just decided to break in to my house and wing it?"

"Nikita, what do you want from me?" Amanda asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry I don't have some grand speech prepared. For almost 28 years, I thought you were dead. And even when I found out you were alive, I wasn't going to say anything. And I never thought I would be having this conversation with you of all people."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the quiet little daughter that you expected. I'm just the deadly assassin who uses my looks and sex appeal to get what I want. Just like you molded me in to."

"You think this is easy for me? When I found out that you were my daughter, I nearly had a heart attack."

"Yeah, I'm not having fun either! For years I wanted my mom. I wanted to be saved from the never ending nightmare."

"Nikita, whether you choose to believe it or not, I wanted you. I wanted my daughter so bad that it hurt. You were just taken from me and my father be damned if I even thought about raising you."

"Well I'm here. What do you want?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but since you know everything in the world, why don't you tell me. How are you supposed to react when you find out your daughter is someone you have a horrible relationship with?"

"So are we just going to stare at each other?"

"I've said all I can say. I just wanted you to hear it." Amanda stood up. She eyed Nikita's stomach. "Congratulations by the way. I hope you become the mother I never got a chance to be." She walked to the door, slowly opening it and walking out of the apartment.

Nikita sat in shock and silence for a few moments, trying to digest what just happened. She couldn't really wrap her mind around it.

Slowly she got up and walked back to her bedroom where her phone was. She grabbed it and with trembling fingers, dialed Mihael's phone number.

"Hi Nikita." Michael greeted.

"Michael can you come home please?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Amanda was just here."

"I'm on my way. I'll be home soon."

* * *

"So Amanda was here?"

Nikita nodded. She put her head in his lap, "Yeah."

"And you're sure that she didn't try to kill you?" Michael asked.

"Well, if she did, I did not notice. She was here for some amount of time before I noticed, so you might want to check the food."

"What did you talk about?"

"She told me she was 16 when I was born and her father made her give me up. Then he told her that I was dead."

"Wow. I guess that's where Amanda gets her coldness from."

"I don't think she was always like this."

"What do you mean?"

"She said she was in school and in love with my father. She said that she wanted to be with him and when she had to give me up, something inside of her just died. I don't think this was her plan, but maybe I'm wrong. I mean, how much of what Amanda says is actually true."

"I'll tell you this. If Haley and Elizabeth never would have died, I wouldn't have joined Division. I'd probably be living in Hawaii. Losing someone changes you. Sometimes for the better, or for the worse. Amanda's transformation just happened to be for the worse."

"This is all just so weird. I still feel like I'm going to wake up from this."

"I know it's easier to believe that, but Nikita you're going to have to face this incredibly harsh truth. Don't let this have a hold over you. At some point, you're going to have to forgive Amanda. Now it might not be today, or tomorrow, or even within this year, but it's going to have to happen. And I'm going to be right next to you every step of the way."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do." Michael grabbed Nikita's hand and kissed it. "We're gonna be okay. I promise."

"I sure hope so."

"I know so."


End file.
